


been here all along

by xslytherclawx



Series: HP Battleships 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actor sirius black, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Footballer Regulus Black, Friends to Lovers, Jewish Remus Lupin, Lovers to Friends, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Lily needed a new flatmate, and Remus was over his silly crush from uni. Really.





	been here all along

**Author's Note:**

> so this escalated a bit more than i'd intended!  
> this fits in the multiverse with ravenclaw au, but is not compliant with that au in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> thank you to spooky and mal for looking this over!

It had just sort of worked out that way. Lily had needed a new flatmate after Marlene had moved out to “find herself” (read: backpack through the continent on her parents’ dime), and though his breakup with Sirius had been amicable, it was a bit difficult to share a bedroom now, and he’d all but forgotten what it was like  _ not _ having to deal with paparazzi. It had seemed like perfect timing; Marlene was leaving her bed and wardrobe and everything, so it wasn’t even like Remus needed to buy bedroom furniture.

Besides, he was certain he was completely over the ridiculous little crush he’d had on Lily in uni.

It wasn’t as if he was unique in having fancied Lily; Jem certainly had all through uni, though Lily had never so much as given him the time of day. Remus, though – Remus and Lily had become friends. And he was grateful for it. He wasn’t the sort to have expected anything more, and Lily was kind, brilliant, took no one’s shit, and most important of all: she was a wonderful friend.

And now – well, now they were flatmates. They drank wine together on the sofa as they watched Sirius’s entire filmography – notably, those absolutely horrendous E4 series he’d done when everyone else (even his brother!) had been busy in high school.

“How did I ever think he was  _ cool?” _ Remus asked during a particularly terrible scene. Sirius – onscreen, of course – was wearing a truly awful ensemble that could  _ only _ be explained by being a product of the mid-late-aughties.

“Because he’s a super fit actor with great hair and a great arse?” Lily suggested.

Remus laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I always wanted to ask, you know…” she started, pouring herself another glass of wine and topping Remus’s off.

“Yeah?”

_ “Is _ he actually any good in bed?”

Remus laughed again and sipped at his wine before replying. “How do I know you wouldn’t sell whatever I say to a tabloid?” he teased.

Lily grinned. “You don’t.”

He could see it now in big black print, all over the most clickbaity websites:  **Sirius Black’s Ex Tells All!** “He’s quite good in bed, really,” he said. “Rather more vanilla than most people would think, but all in all – good. I can’t say I wasn’t perfectly satisfied.” He  _ didn’t _ say that Sirius gave probably the best blow jobs Remus had ever had, because that  _ did _ seem like a bit much.

“Vanilla can be nice,” Lily said. “I’m not sure I’d marry vanilla, but…”

“Honestly,” Remus said, “I didn’t have any complaints. Don’t think – you know, if he were a normal person – I’d have minded vanilla the rest of my life.”

“I imagine in your case, the fame was more of an issue than the sex.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “I still haven’t quite got used to being left alone by the paps.”

“They’ve probably got bored following around a high school teacher whose idea of a wild night out is a cheeky Nando’s.”

“Probably,” Remus agreed. “I think now they’re trying to make it off like Sirius left me for Jem.” The breakup had, in all truthfulness, been rather mutual, and more a result of elements outside of their control (such as the paps, and also Sirius’s horrid parents) than due to any unfaithfulness. Not that he and Sirius had really tried to keep things exclusive after their third attempt to get back together. It was easier that way.

“I think I’ve seen that,” Lily said with a laugh. “Quite the scandal.”

“Regulus actually called me to make sure I knew he could call in a favour to completely destroy Jem for me, so I had to tell him it’s bollocks, Sirius and I are still mates, and I just couldn’t deal with the paps and his family and the fact that he’s had to spend more and more time out of Britain whilst I’ve got a job I can’t exactly leave on a whim.” Regulus was one of the few members of Sirius’s family whom Remus actually  _ liked _ – and the only tolerable one who hadn’t yet been totally disowned by their parents. Remus rather suspected he only had a few years left of that, at the most.

“Well, Regulus has never liked James. I can’t say I terribly  _ blame _ him.”

“They’ve got a – history,” Remus said, which was putting it lightly, but then Lily probably knew as much about it as Remus. She had, somehow, become quite close with Regulus through the years, as Remus and Sirius dated on and off. “And it’s not an overwhelmingly positive one.”

“The only one James Potter has an overwhelmingly positive history with is Sirius.”

“He  _ is _ the reason Sirius and I met,” Remus said, feeling as if he ought to defend his friend. “And all in all – I don’t regret it.”

“Do you think it’s over for good this time?” Lily asked.

Remus shrugged. “Dunno. I said it was the last three times – and look how that worked out. So – maybe? That’s as finite as I’m willing to get.”

Lily looked at the television and tilted her head to the side. “He really is a fantastic actor, though.”

“He really is,” Remus agreed. “And I’ll admit, I’m a bit bothered that he’s able to pull off literally  _ any _ outfit. Bloody wanker always looked perfect even when the paps ambushed us.”

Lily patted his knee. “There, there. At least you got to fuck him.”

Remus laughed.

* * *

When Remus had been living with Lily for about a month, Regulus insisted on taking Remus out to the pub.

It was a code they’d long established; Regulus would play the part of a supportive friend with his gay (bisexual, really) friend at a gay pub, when in truth, he’d attempt to flirt with the bartender’s friend. Miraculously, Regulus only seemed to drag him along when a certain auburn-haired, freckly bloke was at the pub.

Remus knew Regulus too well to think that he was communicating directly with a bloke he could barely manage to flirt with, but surely someone at the pub knew him well enough to text him. Remus  _ also _ knew Regulus too well to think that questioning it was at all reasonable course of action, especially since Regulus always paid when they went out.

“You’re  _ certain _ he’s not dating Potter?” Regulus asked for what must have been the dozenth time.

“Absolutely certain,” Remus said. “First of all, you know as well as I do that Jem’s so repressed, he’d probably die before admit that he’s bi.”

Regulus shrugged. “Suppose you’ve got a point, there.”

“Second – I think everything Jem’s been to Sirius is so important that even at his most reckless and self-destructive, Sirius would know better than to risk spoiling it?”

“You think sex is spoiling it?” Regulus asked, casting a not remotely subtle glance at the freckly bloke, who appeared to be deep in conversation with the bartender (but who, Remus noted, kept stealing glances at Regulus when Regulus wasn’t looking).

“I think that bloke would probably kill Jem with his bare hands to get to fuck you,” Remus said. “But I think – Christ; you grew up with Sirius. You know his emotional issues as well as I do – better, even. He’s proper strange about intimacy. I still think I’m the only person he’s ever properly dated.”

“It’s not as if I’ve any room to talk,” Regulus said. And, yes, while it was true that Regulus had never had a proper boyfriend (at least not to Remus’s knowledge), and his only “girlfriends” had been knowing participants in publicity stunts to make him appear to be a completely heterosexual ladies’ man, that was still different to Sirius’s experience.

“Yes, but Sirius is  _ very _ openly gay.”

“He likes you because you’re a normal person, you know. You don’t treat him like most people do.”

“And I hardly think that twink over there has ever watched a football match in his life,” Remus said.

Regulus blushed. “You can’t know that.”

“You can ask him.”

“I’m not going to ask him.”

“Then  _ I _ can ask him.”

“If he  _ doesn’t _ watch football, then he’s probably only looking at me because I look like Sirius.”

Remus frowned and looked at Regulus. Perhaps he knew them both too well; he could see their similarities, of course, but he didn’t see how anyone could confuse the two. It had, however, happened on occasion. Still; Regulus was a handsome bloke, and that really had nothing at all to do with Sirius.

“I don’t know why I don’t put on a wig and some aviators and pretend to be him at the pub,” Regulus said. 

“Oh, come off it,” Remus said. “First of all, you know Sirius never sits quietly at a bar with the person he’s come in with.”

Regulus laughed. “That’s true. You know… sometimes, I  _ am _ quite jealous of you.”

“Jealous of  _ me?” _ Remus asked. “Careful your parents don’t hear that. Jealous of the Jewish kid who befriended James Potter – of all people – while he was at a university he couldn’t afford without a bursary.”

“Maybe it’s the kick they need,” Regulus said. “Besides, I’d think they’d rather me be capable of genuine attraction to women – or at least of faking it a bit more convincingly.”

“Well, didn’t that one Australian bloke just come out?”

“He’s not  _ quite _ a Premier League footballer.” Regulus sipped at his drink – a gin and tonic with lime. “Fashanu’s the only British footballer in the Premier League to have come out, and you know how that story ends.”

He did. 

“It’d be absolutely wonderful to get to do what I love  _ and _ be myself, but it’s not going to happen,” Regulus said. “I’ve long accepted that. Footballers haven’t typically got very long careers, have we? I’ll be twenty-seven in August. Maybe after all’s said and done and I retire… Anyway – how’s living with Lily?”

Remus accepted the change of subject without complaint. “Pretty great, actually. I thought it might be a bit awkward, but it hasn’t been. And I haven’t got to deal with a human puppy taking up an entire superking bed on his own.”

Regulus laughed. “What have you got now?”

“A single,” Remus said, “but that’s more room than I’ve had to myself in a while.”

“I can only imagine,” Regulus said.

* * *

The truly great thing about going out drinking with Regulus was that he always called his driver and made sure Remus got inside his building safely. Before he got out of the car, Remus shoved a napkin at him.

“Ran into that twink in the toilet, and he told me to give my friend his number.”

Regulus looked at the napkin as if it were some complicated mathematical formula. “Pardon?”

“The one with the curly hair and freckles – he might’ve followed me, come to think of it. You certainly weren’t going to make a move.”

“He – he actually gave you his number to give to me?”

“Yes, and then he took my phone and texted himself from it just in case I lost it. So you’d better text him.”

“He probably just wanted an excuse to – to do that to you.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I sincerely doubt it. Just text him – I doubt  _ he _ knows who you are. Really didn’t figure him for the sort who watches football.”

“He might’ve thought I was Sirius.”

“Sirius has famously long hair, and your hair couldn’t be called long under any definition of the word.  _ And _ he’s known for publicly making scenes, which you certainly weren’t doing. Just text the bloke, Reg. Honestly, if you just want to shag him, it’s not as if you’ve got to tell him who you actually are.”

“I – thanks,” Regulus said. “I will. Er. Text him, I mean. I think.”

“Please do, because I’ve got a feeling he’ll not leave me alone if you don’t.”

“I will,” Regulus repeated.

“Good,” Remus said. “Now I’ve got a lovely single bed calling my name.”

“Goodnight,” Regulus said.

* * *

Remus wasn’t terribly surprised when he woke up with a hangover the next morning. It was Sunday, so it wasn’t as if he had anywhere urgent to be. He knew he ought to stop by Sainsbury’s at some point in the day, but that could wait until he’d had some water and aspirin. 

He trudged out to the kitchen and got himself some water from the tap and a few aspirin. Lily was sitting at the table, reading a novel.

“Fun night with Regulus?”

“Right up until I woke up hungover,” Remus said. “Some bloke gave Reg his number.”

“Lucky him,” Lily said. “I imagine he reacted about as expected.”

“Honestly, it’s not as if loads of apparently straight celebrities haven’t got secret boyfriends – or girlfriends, as the case may be.” He was well aware of several in particular; he didn’t see why footballers couldn’t be any different in that regard.

Lily hummed. “You know better than I do what sort of environment he and Sirius grew up in. If Regulus had been  _ your _ brother, instead…”

“Then he’d not be a professional footballer,” Remus said. 

“That might be a fair point,” Lily said. “If he were James’s brother instead, then. As repressed as James Potter might be – his parents aren’t the issue there.”

“It’d be one thing if he wasn’t clearly torn up about it,” Remus said, sitting down across from Lily.

“Is it terrible that those two make me  _ extremely _ glad to be a normal person? Strangers don’t tend to care very much about who I date.”

“Can’t wait to find out what that’s like,” Remus said. “I can’t remember what it  _ was _ like, pre-Sirius.”

“It’s quite nice,” Lily said. “I’d recommend it.”

“I’ll try not to let one of Sirius’s actor friends sweep me off my feet, then,” he said drily. 

Lily laughed. “I’m sure you’ll appreciate the sacrifice later. Coffee?”

“Oh, god, please,” Remus said.

* * *

It came in slow doses; small, almost insignificant things that added up.

The sound of her laugh. The way her eyes sparkled as she teased him. Her gentle touch on his shoulder. How her whole face lit up when she’d smile. Her long, dark red hair when she shook it out of its ponytail at the end of the day (and the way her hair skimmed her shoulders when she finally got frustrated with it and chopped it off in the bathroom). Her Northern accent – stronger when she’d argue passionately for something. The shape of her hands. The curve of her waist. The kindness she was always sure to show toward waiters. The way she’d curse Jem out in a heartbeat. The freckles on her legs. Her loyalty toward her friends and loved ones. 

So, really, it had turned out that Remus had never quite gotten over how he’d felt for Lily in uni at all.

And, if anything, living with her had made things much, much worse.

“I think Lily might fancy you,” Jem said one day. He’d insisted on meeting Remus at his school for lunch. Well, it was more that he’d shown up with Japanese takeaway, and Remus knew he couldn’t quite refuse without causing a scene.

They sat in the empty classroom together, and Remus nearly choked on his sashimi. “What?”

“Don’t act like you’ve ever actually gotten over her,” Jem said, rolling his eyes. “I know you loved Sirius and all –  _ love _ Sirius? – and that’s great, mate, really, but I think it’s been clear for a while that he’s not going to fade into obscurity, and you’re not made out to be in the spotlight.”

“Don’t  _ you _ fancy Lily?” Remus asked.

Jem laughed. “God, no! Jesus! I mean, I did in uni – don’t get me wrong; she’s well fit, and I’d have probably killed a man to shag her, but – mate, I’ve got over that years ago.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Look, Lily’s great – honestly – but she’s the sort of girl you’ve got to actually make an effort with, and I’m not about that. If a girl doesn’t love me for who I am, then what’s the point, right?”

“You’re going to die alone,” Remus said.

“Maybe,” Jem agreed. “But you won’t.”

“We’re  _ flatmates, _ Jem. That makes things a bit more complicated.”

“Mate, I’m telling you. You don’t see the way she looks at you. Ask Sirius or Regulus if you don’t believe me. They’ll agree.”

“I’m not asking my ex-boyfriend if he thinks my flatmate fancies me,” Remus said.

“Then ask Regulus.”

“He’s in the midst of his own crisis, I think.”

“Oh, with that writer bloke,” Jem said.  _ That writer bloke _ was, as it turned out, the bloke from the gay pub, who apparently was a published novelist. “Sirius told me.”

“It’s a miracle the press hasn’t caught on about Regulus with how Sirius goes on,” Remus said. “Yes, that.”

“I don’t see why that’s a crisis. They genuinely seem to like each other, and they’re both content to keep things private.”

“You’re not in an industry where being outed could ruin your life,” Remus said.

“I’m not,” Jem agreed. “But about Lily. Mate, she’s obviously mad for you, so just  _ talk _ to her about it. She’ll agree, you’ll shag and then walk off into the sunset.”

“I dunno if it’s that simple,” Remus said.

“Of course not,” Jem said. “Lily strikes me as the kind of woman who’s into all sorts of kinky shite.”

Remus snorted. “Such as?”

“Well, pegging for one.”

“You are aware I’ve dated and had sex with men, aren’t you?” Remus asked. 

“Well, yeah, sure, but that’s men,” Jem said as if that explained everything. “Aren’t you supposed to like, you know?” He made a V with his fingers and held it in front of his mouth.

“I do,” Remus said. “I just don’t think  _ pegging _ would be my first example of kinky shite.”

“Whatever you say, mate,” Jem said. “I think you should go for it. You’d be great together.”

“If – and I’m not saying I will – but  _ if _ I do, and  _ if _ things work out – please tell me you’re aware that I’m not going to give you all of the sordid details of my sex life.”

“I know that,” Jem huffed. “Honestly. You never did that with Sirius; why should you with Lily?”

“Just so we’re clear.”

* * *

Remus didn’t make a move. 

There was far too much at stake. They were  _ flatmates, _ and they got on well, and even if things worked out – who was to say that they wouldn’t break up? Remus knew his friends would help him out, but he certainly didn’t want to crash on Jem or Sirius’s sofa, or even in Regulus’s guest room.

They’d been living together for about six months, and things had fallen into an easy routine. Sure, he noticed that Lily never seemed to date anyone, never seemed to have any overnight guests (regardless of gender), but that didn’t really  _ mean _ anything. He didn’t want to overthink it.

Until, that is, Sirius had another film premiere.

“I’ve got four extra tickets,” Sirius said. He handed two off to Remus. “For you and Lily.”

“Me and Lily?” Remus repeated.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want to go, I’ll ask Reg if his secret boyfriend wants to.”

Remus could only imagine how well  _ that _ would turn out. “Maybe you’ll star in an adaptation of one of his novels,” he said.

Sirius laughed. “Jesus, could you imagine? That’d be the perfect cover for Reg, honestly. I don’t think anyone so much as suspects he might be  _ bi, _ let alone a full-blown Kinsey Six. Really, he’s probably gayer than I am.”

“He does seem invested in this bloke. Have you met him?”

“Of course I have,” Sirius said. “Told me his best mate – who’s a bloke – has fancied me since high school and then spent the entire rest of the evening gushing about Reg and how lovely he is. Respects the fact that, well – coming out publicly, for Reg, could mean worse than the end of his career. So I’ve not got any issue.”

“That’s good to hear.” It wasn’t as if he thought  _ either _ of the Black brothers would have any trouble finding someone who genuinely loved them, but it was a relief to know that Regulus’s boyfriend took his privacy and career seriously.

“So you’ll bring Lily – if she needs a dress, I’m sure I can get one on loan. I’ve still got that tux of yours in my wardrobe.”

“Didn’t quite think I’d need it with us having broken up.”

“And you missed the fact that I’m a BAFTA-winning actor who’s in a film with – well, I don’t want to brag.”

Remus laughed. “Bollocks. You brag  _ constantly.” _

Sirius smiled. “You know, I like this.”

“What? Hanging ‘round your flat and talking about film premieres?”

“Being mates,” Sirius said.

“Mates who’ve sucked each other’s cocks,” Remus said drily.

“We’ve just done the reverse of most people,” Sirius said. “And while I’m sure we can agree that we’re bloody fantastic in bed together, can  _ you _ see us ever marrying?”

Remus had long agonised over the same question, so his response came quickly, “No. I can’t.”

“Maybe one day, I’ll retire or the paps will get bored of me, but I can’t see that happening soon. And you and Lily – Moony,” Sirius said, using that old nickname, “everyone knows it’s going to happen.”

* * *

The film premiere wasn’t terribly different from the others Sirius had dragged him to. Sure, he might have got a bit star struck at Chris Evans, but who in his right mind  _ wouldn’t? _ Even Sirius hadn’t been totally stoic when he’d found out who his co-star would be.

Lily looked absolutely stunning in a lavender gown, her dark red hair curled and loose and just brushing her shoulders. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when Sirius told the press that she was an old friend. It was true, in its way.

“You used to go to these all the time?” Lily asked Remus in a hushed whisper.

“When they didn’t conflict too terribly with work,” Remus said. “So mostly when they were in London, a few times in Paris and Berlin. I think I’ve only gone to Cannes and TIFF once each, and – maybe twice each for New York and L.A.”

“Wow,” Lily said.

“It’s actually  _ much _ more enjoyable without having to worry about  _ being _ with Sirius,” he said. “Though I’m sure there’ll be loads of speculation on whether or not we’re getting back together. Which – I don’t think we are.” 

“Tell that to the press,” Lily said.

“I would, but then they’d press on about who Sirius and I  _ are _ currently dating – because, as I’m sure you know, no one can ever be  _ single.” _

“Except Regulus,” Lily said.

“Oh, they’ll probably suggest you’re his new girlfriend,” Remus said, far too aware of how the media worked at this point. Sirius was publicly, openly gay, and no one cared enough about Remus to think that Lily could be  _ his _ girlfriend, and, well – it wasn’t as if the paps had never caught Lily and Regulus out to lunch before. “You might want to work out a cover with him, come to think of it.”

“I’m sure he won’t admit we’re dating,” Lily said. “I’m not a celebrity by any means.”

“But you’re pretty enough to be a footballer’s girlfriend,” Remus said. “And that’s what matters to the media.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” Lily said. “But I don’t think Regulus could handle me.”

Remus glanced over to where Regulus was talking to someone Remus didn’t recognise. “No,” he agreed. “I don’t think he could.”

* * *

Regulus’s driver dropped them off at their flat, and then drove off toward Regulus’s boyfriend’s flat – which was in the opposite direction to Regulus’s own flat. It wasn’t particularly subtle, but Remus knew better than to worry about it; Regulus was an adult, and had more sense than most people he knew. He could take care of himself.

Once Remus and Lily were alone in the flat, she turned her back to him. “Can you help me out of this? Sirius had some stylist zip me up.”

Remus felt himself blush, and he was grateful that Lily couldn’t see it. “Sure,” he said. He stepped closer and unzipped the gown. God, he wanted more than that, but he forced himself to step back. “Done.”

“Thanks,” she said.

He tried not to notice that beneath the gown, she appeared to be wearing nothing at all – at least not on her back. “Don’t mention it.”

“I – I might need some more help,” Lily said. “Would you – come into my room, Remus?”

“Come into your room?” Remus repeated.

“Yes.”

She turned and met his gaze, and  _ oh. _ Maybe Jem had been right, after all. “All right,” he agreed.

Lily let the gown fall to the floor, though after a second, she seemed to remember that it was a designer item, and on loan, and then collected it to drape over the back of the sofa. She wasn’t naked, but she was close to it, and Remus could feel his heart pounding in his chest as all the blood in his body seemed to rush somewhere rather further south than his face.

He followed her to her room. She stopped at her dresser. “Let me just – take these stupid things off.” 

He waited awkwardly in the doorway as she took off the adhesive cups covering her breasts. He tried not to stare, really, but he’d certainly never thought he would ever get this far.

“Much better,” Lily said. She turned to him, then, with a critical eye. “Do you want me to undress you?”

Remus took a deep breath and hoped his erection wasn’t as noticeable as he knew it probably was. “If… if you’d like.”

Lily trailed her gaze down his body. “I would,” she said. She stepped close to him and kissed him. As they kissed, she deftly untied his bow tie. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, unbuttoned his trousers, and slid her hand under them to grasp him.

Oh, fuck, this was happening. He closed his eyes and let her stroke him. After a few seconds, she stopped, and he opened his eyes. 

“You don’t expect me to do all the work, do you?”

“No,” he said quickly. Too quickly. “Of course not.” He leaned down and kissed her. He wasn’t exactly sure of how it happened, but less than a minute later, he was completely undressed, laying on top of her in her bed.

He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, and she arched her back and moaned. He supposed it might have been strange, if he stopped to think about it, having sex with someone you’d been friends with for damn near a decade. Maybe it should have been. But it really wasn’t.

He trailed down to kiss her breasts, took one of her nipples in his mouth, and flicked his tongue experimentally. She gasped, pulling at his hair. “Oh, yes. Do that.”

So he did, paying attention to what made her gasp and moan and shudder. God, he really never thought he’d actually be here. He never actually thought that Lily would actually fuck him. She rolled her hips against him, and he got the message. He slipped off her knickers and gently – almost teasing – stroked her. She moaned, and he stroked her a few more times before circling her clit with his thumb.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ she gasped. He kept at it, massaging her rhythmically as he started sucking on her nipple. He slid a finger inside of her, then another, and felt her tighten around him. She was close, he could tell, and he found her G-spot much more quickly than he’d anticipated. He fucked her with his fingers until she came.

Rather than simply call it, or try to find a condom and go for it, he spread her legs a bit wider and trailed kisses down her body until his face was between her legs. He lapped her up, savouring her taste, and then rolled his tongue around her clit. He felt her entire body jolt. “Oh, fuck,  _ Remus.” _

He sucked her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her until she came again – which, he was pleased to notice, didn’t seem to take very long. He pulled himself back up to kiss her. “Can I, er…?”

“Oh, god, Remus,  _ please _ fuck me,” she said. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her more gorgeous than she was in that moment: sweaty and flushed with her dark red hair tangled all around, some of it stuck to her forehead. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, and then her lips. 

“Have you got a condom?” If not, he had some in his room, but, god, that was so far away.

Lily nodded. “Yeah. Bedside table.”

He looked, and sure enough, there were condoms and lube in the bedside table drawer. He unwrapped one of the condoms and put it on. He thought to use some lube, too, even though he knew Lily was  _ very _ wet. He kissed her when he came back to her and settled in between her legs, which she wrapped around his waist.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Lily said, taking his cock in her hand and guiding it toward her entrance. He eased inside of her. She was tight and warm around him, and  _ fuck, _ this felt so good. They found their rhythm easily, and he really didn’t last long at all. Lily stroked his back as he came, and held him after.

* * *

He woke up in Lily’s bed. Lily herself was sat leaning against the headboard, reading a book which Remus recognised, after a second, to have been written by Regulus’s boyfriend.

“Morning,” she said when she realised he was awake.

“Morning,” he said. He yawned, and then realised that she was wearing clothes. “Is that my shirt?”

“Oh,” Lily said. “Yes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” he said. Lily stroked his hair, and he moved to rest his head on her lap. 

“Sirius came by with a copy of the Daily Mail just a bit ago. We made the paper.”

Of course they had; he wasn’t at all surprised by that. “What time is it?”

“Just past nine,” she said. “I told Sirius to piss off, but I don’t think it was before he had a chance to see that I was wearing your shirt.”

“I’m sure I’ll have no fewer than two dozen texts from him,” Remus said. “I’ll check them later.”

“James Potter already texted me to ask if I intend on pegging you,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

“And what did you say?” Remus asked.

“I told him to piss off.” Lily marked her page in the book and set it aside. “But… between me and you… I’ve already got a strap-on. We could do that right now.”

Remus sat up and kissed her. “God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may well write more of this au, and can probably be convinced to write more of regulus's story (and feel free to guess who his boyfriend is)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please feel free to join my [discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)! It’s a general Harry Potter server

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i think i know where you belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062735) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)




End file.
